Graendál Sunfury
Appearance Much like her Quel'dorei compatriots Moghedien is tall and to some extent lean, however she is a tad thicker in body then some. Having a subtle hourglass figure coupled with the very soft femininity of her gait makes one not look at the predatory and feline muscles the ripple just beneath the skin. Her oval shaped face is highlighted by high cheek bones and full lips as well as what some would call do shaped eyes. Her skin is naturally tanned with a sort of olive tone almost, giving her a sort of unique appearance. Unlike most of the Quel'Dorei Moghedien has black hair with soft almost blue tints and colors highlighted; often tucked in a ponytail or worn in curls just passed her shoulders, and more often times she's seen absent of make up feeling that there is no use for it. More often then none Mogi, as she is affectionately called by some, never leaves the comfort of isolation. Constantly avoiding companions and people at all cost. Personality When you've lived as many years as Mogi has your personality is bound to change. Once young and foolish a much aged and much studied Grae has become something rather odd, unlike her vain and selfish counterparts she is soft spoken and quiet, respectful and constantly seeking to better help those around her. Her patience is unlike anyone elses and very rarely does she ever lash out in any manner. Formal to those she does not know and warm to those she considers friends, she treats business with a politeness and warmth separate from her day to day and more often than none does not involve herself in idle chatter and small talk. She is isolated and cold to some degree, not really allowing many people to even know more than her name, but intensively loyal to those she does keepy close. She dislikes crowds and tries to stay out of them, and when she is feeling particularly cramped she will simply leave. Yet that is only one part of her, for in combat Mogi can be one of the most fearsome opponents you have ever known. Draped in a veil of darkness she bends the shadows and fel demons to do her bidding, assaulting the mind and conscience with harmful spells that will render opponents useless. She is merciless when in battle, and although she takes no joy in ending lives she is unafraid to do so. If she does however feel that she may kill you she will do it painlessly and swiftly to not draw out and allow her opponent to suffer anymore than need be. Her Story Her life began somewhere in a city whose name has been long lost in history, renamed Zin-Azshari after the maddened and beloved Queen Azshara, and in a time not quite imagineable for most. Mogi was born to a whore and a common sailor, abandoned in the streets and taken in by an aged Baroness whom fell almost immeadiately in love with her. She was raised in luxury and wealth, taught by the best and always held to the same standards as any other child of Nobility, and demonstrated an almost uncanny ability in magical practice. She studied for roughly two hundred and twenty years before accepting the title as Arcanist, and upon her change from Student to Teacher she was revered as one of the most educated and remarkable of instructors. Her mother, the Baroness, however had other plans and soon began to integrate Mogi into the crowds of the cities many Nobles and Wealthy persons, and Mogi caught the eye of one individual whom would change her life, Princess Azshara. The pair met at a seasonal party, and it began with Azshara approaching a much suprised Mogi, after what seemed to be hours of conversation the pair walked off into the castle and seemed to vanish from the large crowd. In somber and the comfort of Azshara's room they spent the night talking and showing off their powers from one to the other. Azshara was marvelled by Mogi's ability to wind and warp spells and bend energies at the very whim of a breath. And Mogi was enchanted by the beauty and Arcane prowess of the young Princess, but the longer the talked the more commotion they stirred. The pair were all too negligent of the search other party-goers had made for them, thinking something of ill might've happened, instead the girls were found dancing and laughing in a spectacular demonstration of light and arcane magic. They spent many afternoons togther, and Mogi more often then none began holding private lessons for the Princess, tutoring her in the ways of an Arcanist. In the many years that they spent together a bond between them had formed, unbreakable and ever loving. When, however, Azshara was sworn to her position as Queen the pair became less able to see one another. Often times Mogi would be in lessons with her students or preoccupied by study, and Azshara constantly burdened by her duties as Queen. Their bond became strained as suitors lined up for the Queen's hand, although Azshara returned no love Mogi seemed to become jealous of the Queens willingness to spend time with them. In her jealousy Mogi isolated herself, residing a quiet and peaceful stay outside the city. Azshara sent letters but Mogi never responded, instead she continued to push her abilities and develop her skills. Finally Azshara arrived to her, and the pair began to argue. It became apparent in their argument that Mogi was not just a friend of the Queen but had hopelessly fallen in love with her, but it was not unrequited. Azshara had too fallen in love with Mogi, but was unable to return the feelings as she'd been separated for so long. In the months following their admittances things seemed quiet between them, blushing when they passed by one another, gently smiling and going about their days. Mogi was almost five hundred years old when Azshara named her consorts, and without suprise Mogi was named the Queen's primary consort. She began work in the Palace, taking students and teaching them while also working as an advisor to her lover. She was selected to be one of Azshara's chosen, and her students were dismissed when she began study upon the Well of Eternity. Becoming familiar and comfortable with the energies of the Well she began to walk and absorb the sun; rapidly changing before her lovers eyes. Mogi lost the color of her breathern, becoming a tan with an olive tone, and her eyes began to change immeadiately to a bright and ever glowing green. Azshara was horrified and intrigued by her lovers new look, seeing unremarkable beauty in the Arcanist who now spent so much time absorbed in sunlight and and seemingly drenched in the primordial energies of the well. They were reckless, using and experimenting- ripples in the twisted nether found a voice, and soon Sargeras seduced them. His power amazed the Queen and she became his, devoting herself and the Quel'Dorei to finding a way to welcome him. As Azshara spoke to them Mogi grew repulsed by the corruption of her queen and people, realizing how foolish she'd been she locked herself away trying to find a way to overcome her Magic addiction. When Malfurion, Tyrande, and the Dragons assaulted the palace to stop Azshara from awakening Sargeras a sick, weak, and angered Mogi exposed herself. Twisted and corrupted by the demonic energies of Sargeras' influence she'd somehow honed a new magic, Fel Energies. The air around her was thick and black, swirling with impenetrable darkness, and all warmth gone. Her entire body had become translucent and bound to the shadows, the only thing visible was her bright green eyes, she stood before Malfurion as Tyrande fell wounded. She stood in front of Azshara whose madness and hunger sought to destroy everything, and Malfurion was sickened by the Arcanists transformation, and by her eagerness to protect her mad Queen. In a rage drunken state however her assaulted her, and the pair met in battle. Azshara however interfered, Titanic and powerful she forced Mogi across the room in order to kill Mafurion herself. But an explosion rocked the world and in moments all of Azshara was cast into the sea, the Maelstrom was formed and the sundering began. Those loyal to Azshara as well as the Queen herself sank beneath the waves, corrupted and twisted they became the baneful Naga. Yet others survived, on board rafts and drift wood they fled to land, in order to understand the damage. And yet Mogi did not die in the Sundering. Instead she was spared, taken by Alexstrasza back to Dragonblight and placed in the Ruby Dragonshire. When she awoke Alexstrasza stood before her, suprised and frightened by the power of the Dragon Queen Mogi was overwhelmed by this mercy. Alexstrasza explained nothing and instead left her under the recovery care of her Drakes, confused by the Queen she found herself studying within the Dragons realms. Sometime later she was contacted and brought to the Temple. She stood before the Aspects and was released back to Hyjal where she discovered along with the Aspects that another Well had been created. When Malfurion saw her he sought to have her executed, Tyrande however spoke against it, in the end Mogi returned to Dragonblight to continue her studies of the shadow under the care of the Aspects. Showing immense promise in her ways of preservation and protection, she was Sworn to to the Red Dragonflight, kept under the constant eye of Alexstrasza. Upon becoming Dragonsworn she was granted the knowledge of the Draconic language and began study freely with the powers she'd become so accustom to. However the true purpose of her becoming one of the few Dragonsworn was one the Queen kept from her, not only had she shown promise as a protector of life and the living-- but if ever the day came when Azshara proved to be alive and rose from beneth the Maelstrom, Mogi's connection and knowledge of the once beloved Queen was to become a weapon. Alexstrasza covered her motives however by claiming that she was to be used to posbbily soothe the tenuous unease between the Dragons and the Horde. She is currently an acting Ambassador on behalf of The Wyrmrest Accord, and a welcomed member of the Horde. Controversies and Facts The family name of Sunfury is a mimicry, the Baroness' name was actually never mentioned. Instead Mogi took Sunfury as an insult to Kael and a satirical remark to the Sin'Dorei. Mogi's racial affiliation could be assumed Sin'Dorei, however she vehemently rejects this, referring to herself as a last surviving true Quel'Dorei, and yet harbors no bane towards those who call themselves Sin'Dorei. One time long ago and far away, she drunkenly discussed at a bar, that she assisted on a raid into Night Elf territory, taking roughly 20 to 30 prisoners or which at least 15 were children. As the party began to violently torture and abuse their captives, Mogi took a blade and quickly slew the children out of mercy and left disgusted by the raiders. Mogi once encountered Tyrande Whisperwind, and when confronted by the Priestess was not alarmed in any sense. The pair exchanged glances and quietly walked away from one another, the parties who witnessed the event recalled seeing a fondness and sense of friendliness between them- and yet mistrust and some sort of sadness. When questioned Mogi simply mentioned that she owed her 50 gold coins. Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies